<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grey's Anatomy Femslash One Shots by SubZero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180107">Grey's Anatomy Femslash One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubZero/pseuds/SubZero'>SubZero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Shelter, Aquariums, Bad Writing, Dog adoption, F/F, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Headaches &amp; Migraines, I finally figured out how to tag on mobile, Maggie likes to cook, Minor Character Death, Rain, Useless Lesbians, Zola and Bailey love Jo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubZero/pseuds/SubZero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place to dump my badly written femslash for Grey's Anatomy. I'm trying to get back into the hang of writing, so don't expect anything amazing. Fair warning, the first chapter is only vaguely gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins/Jo Wilson Karev, Meredith Grey/Arizona Robbins, Meredith Grey/Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey/Jo Wilson Karev, Teddy Altman/Arizona Robbins, Teddy Altman/Arizona Robbins/Meredith Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jo/Meredith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meredith invites Jo over for dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jo was lonely, plain and simple. Alex Karev had done the one thing he promised to never do. He promised to stay, and in the end he left. He couldn't even say goodbye to her in person. She briefly wondered if he really was happy with Izzie and his kids, but then decided that it wasn't worth the time. Maybe she was better off without him, but it didn't feel like it right now.</p><p>Of course, Jo moved on with her life. She tried her best to just forget the hurt Alex Karev had caused, but most of the other surgeons could tell it was still there. Meredith Grey noticed more then the others, because she was also hurt by what Alex did. She had already lost so much, and now Meredith lost another best friend. She would watch Jo walk around with a smile plastered on her face, but Meredith could see the pain in her eyes. Jo's smile never seemed to last long. At least Meredith still had her kids and her friends, but it seemed like Jo didn't have anybody left. The blonde didn't like seeing the younger girl so sad. She was use to the happy but snarky Jo, and this new hidden sadness version of her friend was something she did not like. </p><p>One day, Meredith decided to reach out to Jo. Jo deserved better then Alex, and Meredith was going to make sure she knew that. She just wasn't completely sure how to do that yet, but a Grey always gets the job done. She caught Jo alone in one of the break rooms, and quickly closed the door.</p><p>"Hey Jo, no surgeries right now?" Meredith asked. Jo was a little surprised that Dr. Grey was even speaking to her, so it took a minute for her to answer. "Not at the moment, but I have one scheduled for an hour from now." Meredith nodded as she walked closer to the table that Jo was sitting at. It was one of the smaller tables, so there were only two uncomfortable chairs at it. Meredith pulled one out and sit down while taking a deep breath. Jo was, once again, startled by Meredith. Most of the people in Sloan Grey avoided her after Karev left, further proving to Jo that her "friends" were really just Karev's.</p><p>"You're done after that surgery though, right? Maggie's making stew for dinner at my house, and she always makes too much. It would be great if you could stop by and eat with us" Meredith told Jo cheerfully. The truth was that Maggie did make too much, but the left overs never lasted long. They didn't necessarily need Jo to come by, but Meredith was determined to put a real smile back on the younger women's face. Jo shook her head no and tried to stand up. "It's okay Dr. Grey. I've got a frozen pizza with my name on it, so don't worry" she said with another fake smile. Meredith frowned and reached for Jo's arm. She wasn't going to let her get away that easily. "There is no way a frozen pizza is as good as homemade stew! It's Maggie's favorite recipe, and there's not a single person who doesn't like it. I'm not taking no for an answer" Meredith said while looking Jo in the eyes.</p><p>Jo sighed and removed her arm from Meredith's grasp. She didn't understand why the the older surgeon was being so pushy. Meredith was Karev's friend before Jo even got her job at Sloan Grey, and it took years for her to accept Jo. She just assumed that Meredith would take Alex's side and never talk to her again, but she was wrong. "I guess I can stop by, but only if it's really okay." Meredith grinned brightly at Jo. It wasn't a real smile, but before long she would break down Jo's walls again and show her that there were still people that cared about her. People that would stay with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meredith/Cristina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I promise I don't hate Andrew DeLuca. I had to kill off somebody, and I picked him at random.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining when Cristina Yang returned to Sloan Grey, but it always seemed to be raining in Seattle. It matched the dreary air about the whole place. She really didn't want to be here, but Bailey had called about Meredith. She may have left the cursed hospital, but Cristina had never left Meredith. Grey worked her way into the cold organ called her heart, and somehow made it warmer in the process. Cristina smiled softly thinking about her person. She had always loved Meredith, but the other surgeon was too in love with "McDreamy" to notice. Cristina was just fine with that, because it allowed her to love her best friend from the shadows.</p><p>Bailey had called the week before saying Meredith had hit a dark spot in her life. A lot had happened since Yang left, and the latest in the string of tragedies had been the final blow apparently. That one surgeon, Andrew something or other, had died in a horrible car accident. Cristina wasn't paying too much attention to what Bailey was saying after she heard the words "Meredith needs you", so the details didn't stick. What mattered to her was Meredith, which is why Cristina was standing in the pouring rain outside of the one place she didn't want to be. The wind picked up causing her black hair to whip around, and she pulled her jacket tighter around herself to ward off the cold. She saw someone leaving the hospital, and considered leaving to go wait at Meredith's for the woman to arrive. Before she could make a quick getaway, the figure approached and Cristina recognized him and groaned softly.</p><p>Owen Hunt was approaching her, and she couldn't get away without seeming like a complete jerk. She grimaced and waved at him, secretly hoping he would wave and keep walking past her. Sadly, whatever God her mother believed in didn't listen and he stopped next to her. They stared at each other for quite a few minutes before Hunt finally broke the silence.</p><p>"You're here for her, aren't you?"<br/>
"Straight to the point like always. Yeah, I'm here for Meredith."<br/>
"She's not here. Bailey sent her home after she yelled at another patient. Wilson took over for her."</p><p>Cristina nodded and turned to leave, but before she could go Owen grabbed the sleeve of her jacket. "It was always her, wasn't it," he said with a hint of sadness on his face. Cristina turned towards him and nodded yes. She didn't feel like explaining to the man her entire life story, it would only cause more pain. Thankfully, the answer seemed to satisfy him and he let her go. Cristina quickly turned and walked to her car before he could ask anymore questions. She was on a mission to get to Meredith, before she did something dark and twisty. Those days were long gone, but even the strongest person can slip.</p><p>On the ride over to Meredith's, Cristina focused on the road. The radio was playing some rock song softly, but she wasn't paying attention to it. The rain was heavy, and considering she was here because some surgeon wasn't paying attention and crashed, Cristina didn't want to be careless. She was a careful person now. That's what happens when you see the worst everyday. She hoped that Meredith was okay. It had been so long since she had even bothered to call the other surgeon, that Cristina wasn't sure if she was close to Andrew or not. She must've been close enough for it to put her in a slump of some sort though, or Bailey would not have called her.</p><p>Once Cristina had parked the car in Meredith's small driveway, she walked up to the front door. She used to feel comfortable enough to just enter the house, but a lot had changed since then. Her love for Meredith was just as strong, but it had been years since she was in this house. She slammed her fist against the door twice as the cold rain continued to pour. Cristina heard footsteps, and pulled her jacket even tighter against herself. She was not a naturally nervous person, but the chance of seeing the woman she's loved secretly for years was making her jittery. Finally, the door was opened and Cristina was greeted with Meredith's tear stained face. The shock of seeing Cristina at her door quickly showed and Meredith jumped at her best friend and pulled her into the house quickly.</p><p>"Cristina! What are you doing here? Your clothes are dripping water," Meredith practically yelled at Cristina. She tightend the grip her hands had on Cristina, almost like she was afraid she would disappear if Meredith let go. Cristina gave her a rare soft smile and said, "I'm here for you. Bailey said you became dark and twisty again, and I refuse to let you forget that you are the sun." Meredith's eyes started to water again and Cristina reached up to wipe the tears before they fell. Cristina would always love Meredith, because she was the sun in her life. Just like Meredith would always love Cristina, because she was always there to tell Meredith how important she was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jo/Meredith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short chapter about Jo's new family! It's just fluff with no dialogue. Jo/Meredith</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jo Wilson set at Merdith's kitchen counter eating a bowl of fruity pebbles. She calmly watched as Meredith frantically ran around making sure that the kids ate their breakfast, which was the same as Jo's. As she slowly chewed the mouthful of fruity pebbles, she briefly wondered how she got so lucky. Karev has divorced her to go be with a perky blonde and his kids. Jo stayed strong though, and refused to let that drag her down. She swallowed the cereal while watching Meredith try to convince Bailey to actually eat his food inside of just plopping his spoon in the bowl. A smile found it's way on her face and she didn't feel like holding it back. She absolutely loved watching her girlfriend in the mornings. Mostly because Meredith was too busy with the kids to actually notice Jo staring. It gave her free reign to appreciate Meredith's beauty. She started to eat another spoonful of fruity pebbles as Zola showed her the picture she drew in class the day before. It was a picture of her family, and Zola drew Jo next to Meredith. Jo wouldn't trade away being a part of this family for all the surgeries in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meredith/Arizona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I got a prompt off of Tumblr, and it inspired me to write this College AU Merzona!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Frat party was raging around her, and Arizona once again questioned why she agreed to come. It must've been Karev's pouty face. For a man who was the University's top wrestler, he sure could pull off the puppy dog eyes. She turned toward her younger friend and glared until Alex noticed.</p><p>"What's wrong Blondie? I promised a house full of hot girls, and there's plenty here." Alex grinned as he talked, and it grated Arizona's nerves. "Yeah, but there's a good chance all these girls are straight. That's not my type at all," Arizona bit out at him. He held his hands up and took a step back from her. "Hey! No need to get snappy at me." She rolled her eyes at his antics and gave him a light push. Alex just grinned and stepped closer. She glanced around the room, trying to see if there was any chance of her finding somebody to entertain for the night.</p><p>There were a few girls that Arizona might have a shot with. She saw that Amelia chick from her biology class, and Arizona was pretty sure she swung both ways. There was a red head in the corner who looked horrified at the frat party raging around her, but Karev was also eyeing her. She was probably off the table then. Arizona's gaze finally landed a dirty blonde that was dancing with a black haired Asian. One eyebrow raised as she saw exactly how close they were dancing. Bingo! One of them had the be inclined toward the ladies, and she was hoping it was the blonde. Alex caught where she was looking and whistled softly. "I don't know Zona. Those two are in my year, and I'm pretty sure they're both dating professors."</p><p>Arizona scoffed and shook her head. "No way in hell are both those women straight," she told Alex. He shrugged and leaned closer to her to ask, "Didn't you learn anything from the Callie incident?" Arizona smiled and put her dimples on show for the man. "Learning from my past mistakes? Where's the fun in that," she told him as she bounced away towards the dance floor. Alex shook his head and headed toward the red head he spotted earlier.</p><p>As Arizona walked to the dance floor, the two girls decided that they were ready for a drink. She followed slowly behind as she waited for her chance to talk to the blonde one. It wasn't long before somebody whisked the Asian one away. Not one to wait too long, Arizona slide up next to the blonde and put her dimples on show again. "Hey, I couldn't help but notice your friend ditched you. Maybe I could take her spot?" It wasn't the best line Arizona had used, but hopefully it would be enough to catch the blonde's attention.</p><p>The beautiful woman turned towards Arizona with a smirk. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you. I don't dance with strangers." Arizona smirked back before extending her hand out. "Well, I'm Arizona Robbins. Now we're not strangers, right?" The blonde laughed while shaking Arizona's hand. "You can call me Meredith," she said as she let go of Arizona's hand. Arizona thought she had a beautiful laugh, and she definitely wanted to hear more of it. She was a sucker for a pretty girl with an even prettier laugh. "Well Meredith, what do you say about tearing up the dance floor with me?" The other woman didn't bother with a reply, instead she grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her to the crowded dance floor. Arizona decided that she owed Karev a free six pack for dragging her out to this party, because Meredith was definitely a keeper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jo/Arizona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arizona works late, and Alex unintentionally causes Jo to drag her home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arizona was going over patient charts in her office. The desk lamp was putting out a soft light over her desk and it was quiet. Since Sofia joined Callie in New York, Arizona had begun staying late at work. It was peaceful and her office was normally quiet. It also did a good job of distracting her from the fact that her adorable kid was states away from her. It was hard to walk past Sofia's old room. It still had all her stuff in it, and if Arizona wasn't careful she would spend hours in it wondering if she made the right decision. She sighed as she signed another chart, clearing a young girl to go home the next day. She pulled the next chart from the file and prepared to go over it. A knock came from her door and she told whoever it was to come in.</p><p>Alex Karev entered the office and leaned against the wall. He watched his mentor hunched over the desk with nothing but a small lamp lighting the space. He frowned slightly before asking, "Are you going to be here all night again?" Arizona softly sighed again. She knew the concern of the younger man came from a good place, but she was tired of the constant check ins. "I have a very expensive couch, so don't worry. I'll be sure to get some sleep before my next shift," she tried to explain to Karev. The man shook his head and pushed off the wall behind him. The only thing he wanted was for Arizona to smile again, and maybe get some rest in a proper bed. "Just...consider going home tonight," he asked the blonde as he headed for the door. Arizona gave Alex a small wave as an answer, then he was gone. She assumed that would be the end of any interruptions .</p><p>Alex Karev was leaving the hospital when he ran into his old flame, Jo Wilson. She was probably the only girl he ever dated that didn't become awkward after the break up, but that was because Jo was the one who broke it off. They were both dressed in hoodies and sweatpants and had just got off from long shifts. "Hey Alex, how's Dr. Robbins today," she asked him as they walked towards the exit. Alex shook his head and replied, "The same as she was yesterday. I found her in that office again. I swear somebody is going to have to drag her out of there." He continued towards the hospital doors, but Jo had stopped walking. This would be the third day in a row that Arizona slept on that couch, and Jo was sure that it didn't matter how expensive it was. A couch would never be the same as a bed. A worried look came across her face as she made her decision. She started walking towards the elevator, preparing to go face the blonde doctor.</p><p>Jo didn't have to wait long until the elevator made a soft ding. She entered the Peds floor and smiled at some of the nurses. Jo's feet carried her to the door of Arizona's office. Arizona could be moody, especially if it was late. It wasn't a secret that the whole hospital preferred to stay away from the other women when she was working late, but Jo wasn't known for backing down from a challenge. If she could go toe to toe with Meredith Grey, then the young women could handle Arizona. She took a deep breath before knocking twice. A soft come in came from inside, so Jo gently opened the door.</p><p>Arizona was stretching her arms above her head and considering taking a break when she heard the knocking. She rubbed her forehead in frustration as she told whoever it was to come in. Much to her surprise, Jo Wilson stepped inside and gently shut the door. The other women had noticed Jo paying more attention to her, but since the custody battle everybody had been noticing her more. The frustration quickly left her face and Arizona flashed her a quick smile. "Hey Jo. Not that I don't like seeing you, but didn't you just get off work," Arizona asked the younger women. Jo walked over to Arizona's desk and slammed both hands down on it, surprising the blonde surgeon. "I'm here because you need to go home and rest." Arizona fumbled trying to defend herself, but Jo continued before she could say anything. "I mean actual rest on an actual bed. Not that couch over in the corner," she elaborated for Arizona. Jo knew what line the blonde would give, because she had listened to Alex complain enough times. Arizona tried to be angry at the blonde, but something about Jo made it hard. She let out a sigh and began to gather her things into her purse. Now it was Jo's turn to be shocked, she was expecting more of a fight from Arizona. She watched the pediatric surgeon with wide eyes as Arizona finished and stood up with her purse. "What? You're leaving just like that. Alex has to fight tooth and nail just to get you to take a break," Jo said while standing there in a daze. Arizona softly smiled and headed for the door. "Alex isn't a pretty girl. I'll go home, but only if you go with me," was Arizona's simple reply. Jo grinned at Arizona and followed her out the office door. "Only if you promise that all we'll do is cuddle and go to sleep. It takes a good dinner to before I'm willing to go any farther," Jo said walking next to Arizona. Arizona laughed for what felt like the first time. Maybe with Jo there, the nagging thoughts of Sofia in New York wouldn't be as bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meredith/Cristina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George has big news to tell Alex. I took another prompt from Tumblr for this one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was having a bad day. One patient had already coded on him, and Bailiey had put him in charge of finding blood donors because of a highway pileup that happened. Now he was stuck on the phone with another hospital waiting to see if they had any blood to spare. The nurses around the ER were avoiding Alex, so they were no help to the man. He had already tried to call a nearby blood bank, but they put him on hold. If he couldn't get the blood Bailey needed, then there was a good chance she would just use him as a blood bag. He tapped the pen he was holding against the counter in frustration. The tick sound was annoying, but not any worse then waiting for the intern at the other hospital was. It was just his luck to get stuck with a rookie intern to check the blood supply. </p><p>"Alex, we have a problem," George shouted as he ran into the ER. Several nurses bolted out of the way so they wouldn't be in the path of him. Alex rolled his eyes and motioned toward the phone in his hand. "I know O'Malley. I'm dealing with it right now," he calmly told his fellow resident. George leaned in close so he could quietly hiss at Alex, "We have another problem". Alex groaned loudly at this news. That was the last thing he needed. He spent more time dealing with various problems then actually cutting into to people. Alex pushed George's chest, causing him to take a step back. "Dude, personal space. What does Bailey want me to do this time," he asked the other man. George leaned in close again, almost like whatever he was going to say was supposed to be between the two of them. Alex attempted to push him back again, but George grabbed his arm before he could. "I went into an on call room to look for Meredith, and I saw her and Cristina," George paused as a conflicted look passed over his face. Alex was getting irritated now. On top of waiting fof an intern to count blood bag, now he had to deal with George's guilt complex. "Just spit it out dude! I don't have all day," he spit out at the fellow resident. George's face paled and he finally got out the problem he was talking about earlier. "They were kissing, Alex! Kissing in the on call room."</p><p>Alex face morphed into shock, and his thoughts starting running away from him. This was bad, very bad. If Meredith and Cristina teamed up, they would eat all the other residents alive. There would be nothing left for him, or O'Malley. He was no homophobe, but he also liked getting surgery time. O'Malley looked on the verge of passing out, and that would just be another problem for Alex to deal with. He pushed a nearby chair to the sweaty resident and motioned for him to sit down. He used one hand to cover the speaker on the phone so nobody on the other end could hear him. "Are you sure that's what they were doing," he asked George quietly so the nearby nurses wouldn't hear. George rapidly shook his head yes, causing his floppy hair to bounce.</p><p>Before either man could worry more about the potentially deadly duo of Meredith and Cristina, Bailey walked into the ER. "Karev! Don't worry about the blood. Cristina managed to get the Blood Bank on the phone and they're sending plenty of blood over," she told both the residents. She turned to leave, but abruptly stopped and turned again to face George. He immediately paled again when the stern woman faced him. Sweat started dripping at the thought of what Bailey would say to him. "O'Malley! What are you doing in the ER? While you were down here goofing off with Karev, Grey saved one of your patients from coding," Bailey said to the nervous man. After that, she finally turned and left the ER. Both men took a deep breathe and exchanged a look. It appeared that the chaos of Cristina and Meredith together had already started. Alex layed his head on a nearby counter, and George's face reached a new shade of pale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jo/Arizona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just a short and sweet Jo/Arizona! I like to call them Jozona.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arizona gently ran her hand through the hair of the woman sleeping in her lap. She smiled to herself as she watched Jo sleep peacefully. It was a shock to see the younger woman on her doorstep, but she welcomed her with open arms. She was even more shocked when Jo Wilson confessed that she always loved her, but was too afraid to admit it. Her old protege Karev had convinced Jo to find her in New York, and it wasn't hard considering she lived a block away from the building she co-owned and worked at. Arizona was going to give him a lifetime supply of beer next time she visited. Her hand drifted down to trace Jo's cheek. The older women had fallen in love almost at first glance, but never dreamed of actually getting a chance with the beautiful woman. Jo was here now, sleeping in her apartment, and she was here to stay. Arizona couldn't be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jo/Meredith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I decided to expand on the first chapter because I wasn't real pleased with where I left it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jo Wilson stood outside the door to Meredith's house. She wasn't sure why she agreed to this dinner, but it was probably the look on Meredith's face when she was asking. It was the look of someone on a mission, and Jo didn't really feel like fighting. It helped that she had been surviving with frozen pizzas and tv dinners, so the thought of homemade stew sounded amazing. She continued to stare at the front door, not quite ready to knock yet. Once Jo knocked, she would have to go in. She loved Meredith's family, but lately she wasn't in the mood to entertain kids. Jo honestly wasn't in the mood to do much of anything. She would just set in her empty apartment in pajamas while sulking about Karev leaving. She took a deep breath in through her nose and finally knocked softly.</p><p>The surgeon heard footsteps running towards the door and she smiled softly. It was probably one of Meredith's kids coming to get the door. The smile didn't stay long before her face went back into the sad look that had become her default expression. Soon, Zola threw open the door with a big grin on her face. Jo wasn't aware of this, but Meredith's kids loved her. They had missed Jo since she never came over anymore. "Jo! You're back! I didn't believe mom when she said you were coming for dinner," Zola leaned in close while saying this, like it was some secret between the two of them. Jo smiled at Zola, but the kid could tell it was just a fake smile. "I wouldn't miss a free meal made by Maggie. That girl can cook," Jo told Zola while trying to keep the smile on her face. Zola grabbed Jo's hand and pulled her into the house while shout for her mom.</p><p>Meredith came around the corner from the kitchen, and Jo's breath was stolen. She was dressed in a tan sweater that hung off one shoulder with a black pair of leggings. It was a simple outfit, but the colors brought out Meredith's eyes. Meredith's hair was slightly curled, and Jo wondered how long it took her to get ready for this simple dinner. Jo had just thrown on a pair of jeans with a plain white shirt. Meredith smiled softly as she walked toward Jo and Zola. "Zola, why don't you go help Aunt Maggie set the table," she asked her daughter. Zola let go off Jo and speed off towards the dining table. Meredith turned towards Jo and pulled her into a hug. At first Jo was stiff, but after a moment she relaxed and wrapped her arms around the older surgeon. It felt nice to have human contact again, even if it was coming from her ex husband's friend. Once they pulled apart, Meredith grinned at Jo and started talking. "Maggie went all out once she heard you were coming. She made garlic bread and a fresh salad to go with her beef stew." Jo's eyes widened at the news. She was just expecting to eat a bowl of something delicious and then make a quick getaway, but it seemed like everybody else had other plans.</p><p>Meredith lead Jo into the large dining room. Maggie and Zola were just finishing up with the table, and Bailey was playing with Ellis in her high chair. The table had a big bowl of green salad, a decent sized tray of garlic bread, and a enormous pot if beef stew. The aroma of the food filled the room, and Jo's mouth was on the verge of watering at the delicious smell. The table setting weren't fancy, and there was no tablecloth. That made the young women feel better about her plain outfit. It helped that Maggie was dressed similar to her. Bailey stopped playing with his little sister once he noticed Jo, and quickly ran over to hug her. She returned this hug instantly because nobody could deny a child as sweet as him. Once Bailey backed away, he started talking a mile a minute. "Jo! You actually came! I've got new trucks, do you want to see them? Maggie bought me some new books too! You can read with me. Can I sit next to you?" Jo was a little overwhelmed. She wasn't expecting Meredith's kids to actually miss her visits. Meredith couldn't help but smile softly watching her boy bombard Jo with questions. "I guess I can sit next to you, as long as Zola doesn't mind," Jo told the little boy. At the mention of her name, Zola looked over and immediately started to try to argue with Bailey. She wanted to be the one to sit next to Jo, and she wasn't about to let him get the honor. Meredith watched them for a moment before nudging Jo with her shoulder. When Jo looked over, she saw Meredith with a happy smile on her face. For the second time that night, Jo couldn't breathe. Something about Meredith was causing her gut to churn, but mostly in a good way. "Well, are you going to answer them," she asked the woman. Jo wasn't sure what to say, but she noticed that the table was set up in a way that would allow three people to sit together. "How about you both sit next to me? That way nobody has to fight," she told the kids. They seemed to be happy with that, so Meredith herded them over to the seats. Soon, everybody began to eat the delicious food Maggie had made. Throughout the meal, Jo and Meredith exchanged glances. Meredith still hadn't seen Jo show a real smile yet, but she knew that just getting her to come to the dinner was a step in the right direction. Maybe after the dinner, she would finally get Jo to realize that there were still people at Sloan Grey who loved her. People that would continue to be by the young women's side, because Jo deserved to have someone stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Teddy/Arizona/Meredith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teddy/Arizona/Meredith because why not? Teddy gets home late from work, and it cause Meredith and Arizona to worry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dark and rainy night, which was actually normal for Seattle. Storms and rain were common enough in the city that everybody had an umbrella, and probably a back-up umbrella too. What was not normal about this night was the two blondes sitting on a plush couch. Most nights, there would be three women sitting on the soft couch sipping on wine. Instead, Arizona and Meredith were stuck waiting for their third partner, Teddy, to come home. Teddy was supposed to get off work hours ago, but still hadn't made it home yet. The kids had already been bathed and put to bed, but not without them asking why their third mom wasn't there. </p><p>The red wine was sitting on the table unopened. They couldn't bring themselves to open without the missing lover. It would definitely help calm down the nervous energy that filled the women. The plane crash had left several emotional scars, and both women mow thought of the bad before the good. Meredith suddenly pulled Arizona closer because she need the humant contact to stay grounded. Arizona took it a step farther by climbing into Meredith's lap, knowing that the slightly younger woman needed it. One of her hands came up to softly play with Meredith's hair. In return, the general surgeon reached down and began to remove Arizona's prosthetic leg. It allowed Arizona to relax some, but she wouldn't be fully relaxed until Teddy made it home. The vet usually called if one of her surgeries ran late, so her two partners wouldn't worry. No call had been made that night. No text had been sent.</p><p>As the women set there, thought of how the three of them got together floated through their minds. It was a rocky beginning, but things had smoothed out quickly. Arizona nuzzled her face into Meredith's neck. "Do you remember what Alex said when he found out?" Meredith chuckled softly as Arizon's questions. "I remember him threatening Teddy and me. He told us if we ever hurt you, he knew plenty of places to hide a body," she told Arizona. The other blonde smiled softly at Meredith's words. Alex had always been the main defender of their relationship, and quickly told anybody who would listen that all three women needed each other. "It was nothing like how Owen reacted." Meredith grimaced at the mention of the trauma expert. Owen hadn't taken the news that Teddy was dating two women very well. He still had trouble accepting them, and avoided working with them whenever possible. Bailey had even tried to talk to him about his behavior, but the man had just shrugged the woman off. Meredith kissed the top of Arizona's head, but that wasn't enough for her. Arizona leaned up to capture Meredith's lips in a soft kiss.</p><p>Meredith broke the kiss first, as her face turned sad again. "Where is she, Zona?" Arizona sighed and cuddled closer to the blonde. "She might still be in the OR, Mer." Meredith buried her face in the blonde's hair and squeezed her tighter. The answer wasn't good enough for her, and she started thinking of the worst. The storm was in full force. What if Teddy had slid off the road? What if another angry patient got loose? There were so many possibilities running through her head. Arizona watched Meredith closely, waiting for the right moment to distract her from the dark thoughts. Finally, it looked like Meredith was about to reach her breaking point and Arizona gently tapped her nose. Meredith went from thinking about what could have went wrong, and instead had an adorable confused look on her face. "It doesn't help to worry," Arizona gently told her. </p><p>Both women heard a key turn in the lock of the front door, and their head shot towards that direction. It could only be Teddy, because only one other person had a key. That was Maggie, and she was already at the apartment she shared with Amelia. Sure enough, Teddy walked through the door and tried to quietly shut it. "Why didn't you call? We've been worried sick," Arizona almost shouted at the veteran. Meredith quickly made a shushing sound. The kids were still asleep, and she did not want to have to wrangle them back into bed. Teddy turned towards the women cuddling on the couch with surprise. When her last surgery ended up being a bigger job then she though, Teddy assumed that her lovers had gone to sleep. "I'm sorry, I was stuck in the OR with a triple bypass," she tried to explain to the worried women. Meredith's eyes started to tear up, and Teddy felt worse then she did before. She knew how bad the two of them would worry, but she didn't mean to make Meredith that concerned. She raced over to the couch, dropping her bag next to the unopened wine. "Oh Sweetie, don't cry," she said while reaching for Meredith. Her hands came up to gently wipe away the tears, and she pulled her into a deep kiss. The feeling of Teddy's soft lips on her own caused Meredith to calm down. Arizona watched quietly from her spot on Meredith's lap. She head leaned to the side when Teddy had lurched forward, knowing that the vet was going in for a loving kiss. Teddy broke the kiss and softly stroked Meredith's cheek. She was glad to see that the tears had stopped and the soft smile on Meredith's face brought her some happiness. "Do I get that kind of greeting too? I've worried myself into a sick stomach," Arizona teased Teddy. Teddy chuckled and gently cupped Arizona's face with her hand before pulling her into an equally loving kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jo/Arizona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arizona loses a patient and Jo tries to cheer her up. Established Arizona/Jo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arizona slammed the door to the OR and speed off towards her office. She had just lost a small boy on the table. It wasn't her fault, and the chances of the boy living were always low. It still felt horrible to lose one of her tiny humans and the pain made it hard to breathe. It never got any easier when it came to the harder aspects of her job. She was aware that her leaving left Jo Wilson to tell the kids family, but that didn't concern her right now. She trusted the younger woman to be able to gently break the news to the family, and later Arizona would find them herself. She pushed the door to her office open and let it close behind her as she set down on a comfortable chair. Now that she was in the safety of her office, the blonde was able to breathe again. The experienced women knew that she couldn't save every child that came in, but that didn't stop the guilt that would build up inside.</p><p>Arizona ripped off her scrub cap and ran her hand through the golden locks, causing them to become rough looking. She leaned back and let her head fall to the back of the chair. Her breathing was slowing down, and the feeling of failure was starting to fade slightly. Thoughts of being better were still lingering in the back of her mind, but Arizona knew they would die down at some point. For now though, the failed surgery would continue to run through her mind and replays of what could be done different would be on repeat. Images of the young boy, Jacob Evans, flashed through her head. He had a cheery personality, and always smiled when Karev beat him at Mario Kart.</p><p>There was a soft knocking coming from Arizona's door, and she was jerked out of her racing thoughts. She groaned as she started to stand up, but before she fully got up Jo walked through the door. She was carrying a small white bag in one hand. "I brought donuts," she announced while holding the bag a little higher. Her lips were set in a small smile, and Jo was talking softly. Arizona smiled back at her and made grabby hands for the donut bag. Sweet things always had a way of cheering her up, and the combination of donuts and Jo was the sweetest thing she could think of. "Thanks love, you always know just what I need," she told the other woman. Jo chuckled as she walked over to Arizona. She put bag in Arizona's lap and set down on the floor in front of the older surgeon. </p><p>The small bag had a white frosted donut with sprinkles, which was Arizona's favorite. Jo knew exactly what to get her lover, and Arizona was once again happy that she decided to take a chance on the spunky woman. She mentioned for Jo to sit up farther and gently pulled her into a chaste kiss.</p><p>"I don't know what I would do without you, Jo."<br/>
"Probably sulk and starve."</p><p>Arizona couldn't argue with that, and began to eat her donut. It was hard being a pediatric surgeon, but with Jo in her corner to chase away the darkness, Arizona knew she could continue to save the tiny humans that she cared so much about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Teddy/Arizona/Meredith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is set in the same universe as Late, so its Teddy/Arizona/Meredith, even though Meredith isn't actually in it. Arizona and Teddy go to adopt a dog for the kids, hoping to surprise both the kids and Meredith.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two women stood in front of their local animal shelter. The blue neon sign on the front of the building said "Angel's Place", and the review they read online gave it five stars. There wasn't much to the white building. It had one door in the front and a window that let someone see inside. They could see a purple haired girl behind the desk through the window. The sounds of dogs and cats could faintly be heard. Arizona turned towards Teddy with a thoughtful look on her face. "You're sure about this? Last time Meredith had a dog, she had to give it away." Teddy scoffed as she heard Arizona speak. "Cristina told me that was all on Mer. She picked a dog without actually looking into what it takes to take care of one." Arizona looked skeptical, but she had learned to trust Teddy's instincts on things like this. Plus, Teddy had went through the trouble of finding a dog walker and sitter so the new addition wouldn't get lonely. Arizona couldn't tell the beautiful woman no after she went through all that work.</p><p>They headed toward the heavy oak door, and Arizona opened it for Teddy. She let it softly shut after she went in, and was greeted by the fat cat that wound itself around her legs. The sunny blonde bent down to pet the fat cailco and the teen behind the counter waved at them. After the cat had been properly petted, it made it's way back to the fluffy bed on the counter. "Hi there! Are you here to adopt or drop off," the peppy teen asked. The teen looked hopeful, like she somehow knew that they were here to adopt. "Our kids have been begging for a dog, so the first option," Teddy informed the young girl. "In that case, come on through to the back. My names Becca, by the way."</p><p>Teddy and Arizona followed the girl through one of two doors nearby and were greeted by a cacophony of different barks and woofs. The dogs were kept in good sized cages, and there were about twenty of them. All the cages had some kind of dog in them, and all were different sizes and breeds. The two surgeon would have plenty to choose from. Becca started to lead them down the rows of cages, while pointing out different dogs. "It's always great when someone is willing to take a dog. We're hoping to expand one day, so there is a small fee. I'm guessing your kids were pretty specific about what kind of dog," she said while the different dogs continued to bark at the newcomers. Arizona shook her head in a yes motion, causing her hair to bounce slightly. "Bailey, the boy, wanted something fluffy and one of our girls wanted a princess dog." Arizona explained to the young worker. </p><p>Becca grinned and lead them to a cage with a small, white, and fluffy dog. The tag attached to the cage labeled him as "Prince" and said his breed was unknown. He was huddled in the corner and looked unsure of the people standing in front of him. He was so fluffy, that neither women could see his tail and his eyes were barely visible. "Prince should be perfect then. He's been here for about a year, so he can be shy at first." Becca excitedly told the other women. It was easy to tell that the girl was hoping they would take him. Teddy's eyes lit up at the little bundle of fur, and Arizona could tell that her girlfriend was set on this dog. She had to admit to herself that he was cute, and exactly what the kids had described. Arizona bent down in front of the cage and cooed softly, trying to coax the small dog out of his corner. His head picked up at the sight of the calm blonde and he inched closer. Becca pulled a small bag of dog biscuits out of her uniform pocket, and handed the brown treats to the older woman. Teddy watched carefully as Arizona offered a treat, knowing that the dog had to win over the other woman. Arizona was right about her already loving the small goofball.</p><p>Arizona carefully took a treat out, and slowly put her hand through the cage. Prince looked less unsure, and slowly padded over to the treat. She smiled softly as the white dog took the treat from her hand and gobbled it up. Prince seemed much more open afterwords, and let the blonde gently pat his fluffy head. Arizona stood up, and Prince happily barked and trotted in a little circle. He was cute, and Arizona couldn't stop her lips from moving into a smile. Teddy saw this and turned towards Becca giving her a thumbs up with a bright smile. "I guess we'll take him," Arizona said while she turned back towards the duo. Teddy quickly put her hand back down and tried to look innocent, but Arizona just narrowed her eyes at the woman.</p><p>The paperwork didn't take long to fill out, and the couple paid the twenty dollar fee. They paid some extra money for a dog kennel and some supplies, and when Becca wasn't looking they dropped an extra twenty in the tip jar by the fat cat. He gave them an approving look, and Arizona gave him a quick pet. Then, they were back outside and heading towards their family sized car. All that left was convincing Meredith that Prince was going to be a goo addition to their family. Arizona sighed deeply at the thought, and Prince let out a quiet woof from the backseat. It was almost like the fluffy dog knew that he had a big job ahead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a tumblr! If anybody wants to send me story ideas or just chat, it's called a-writers-ramblings. It should appear if you search it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Jo/Meredith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jo/Meredith! Paul Stadler stops by, and Meredith has a few words for him. Mentions of abuse and violence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened on a Saturday night. Jo and Meredith were off that night, and decided to have a nice dinner. Between the kids and Maggie, it wasn't often that the two got to be alone. Luckily, tonight Alex decided to take the kids for the night and Maggie was on call. They had the place to themselves, and fully planned to enjoy the rare night off. The two surgeons had been dating for a couple of months now, and Jo had opened up about her past. It tore Meredith apart to hear about how the younger woman had to live in her car, but it didn't even touch the pain she felt when Jo finally told her about Paul Stadler.</p><p>The fact that a world renowned surgeon and teacher could get away destroying a young women's confidence and body still was a shock to Meredith. Jo was strong to have lived through that and come out the other side still having hope for humanity, and it made Meredith love Jo even more. She wanted to give Jo everything that Paul didn't. Those were just some the thought running through thebolder surgeon's head as she watched the beautiful girl cook dinner for them. It was a well known fact that Meredith couldn't cook, so Jo did all the cooking. Meredith liked to think that she balanced it out by doing the dishes every night. Jo dipped some sauce out of a spoon and reached out to let Meredith had a taste. The blonde shot the other women a coy look, but before she could wrap her lips around the spoon, the doorbell rang. Jo shooed the other woman off to answer the door while she finished their homemade meal.</p><p>Meredith laughed lightly while she made her way through the kitchen to the front door. She could hear the cold rain hitting the windows, but it was too dark to actually see anything. Maybe if it wasn't so dark, she never would have opened the door to face the monster on the other side. Meredith pulled the door open with a smile, thinking that it was one of their friends, but the smile quickly fell when she saw Paul Stadler standing there with a dark smirk on his face. She slammed the door shut on instinct and turned towards the kitchen. Meredith knew she had two choices here. She could tell her loving girlfriend who was here, or try to handle this little problem herself. Meredith wasn't one to back down from a challenge, so it was an easy decision.</p><p>Meredith's hand wrapped around the metal baseball bat near the door, and she quickly opened the door and stepped outside before shutting it. She gripped the heavy bat tightly, not that Meredith planned on using it. She mostly grabbed it to send a message to the cruel man, but it was also for self defense. Jo's stories rang through her head. Meredith was not about to let this man hurt Jo again. Paul eyed the bat in her hand. A disgusting smile spread on his face, and he held his hand up mockingly. "I see Brooke got to you with her lies. I went to the hospital first, but they told me she was here," he tried to explain to her. Meredith scoffed at his words, knowing they were just lies. "She never lied to me. I know what you did to her Paul, and I'm telling you to leave and never come back," she angrily told the man. He took a step towards her, but Meredith held the metal bat up as a warning. He eyed it again, wondering how hard the smaller woman could swing it. For a brief moment, Paul considered trying to overpower Meredith so he could get to Jo. She was significantly smaller then him, but the look in Meredith's eyes was easy to read. She wasn't about to go down without a fight.</p><p>Finally, Paul made a decision. He tried to rush Meredith, but she quickly pulled the bat back and swung low. The metal bat hit Paul's legs with a loud thud, and he fell down groaning. Meredith took a step forward, and bent down to get closer to his face. "That was a warning swing. I'm not normally a violent person, unlike you, but if you come near my girlfriend again, I'll swing harder then that while Jo calls the cops," she threatened him. She took a step back as she stood up, and turned towards the door to go inside. Paul limped back towards his car. He believed what Meredith had told him. The look in her eyes terrified him. She was fully prepared to defend the love she felt for the other woman.</p><p>Meredith gently closed the door behind, and put a smile on her face. She had already decided that she wasn't going to tell Jo about Paul stopping by tonight. The younger woman didn't need to worry about the cruel man coming back by. Meredith would probably tell her at a different time, but she wanted the rest of the night to be peaceful for the two of them. She walked back into the kitchen, but Jo wasn't there. Meredith looked around and realized that Jo must have moved into the dining because she finished cooking. She changed directions and entered the dining room. Where Jo had dimmed the lights a d lit candles on the table. She had brought out the good plates, and carefully served the homemade spaghetti nearly. Meredith's eyes found Jo and a bright smile lit up her face. Jo walked around the table and gently pulled Meredith into a passionate kiss. Once they separated, Jo asked who was at the door. Meredith just shrugged and said it was somebody at the wrong house.</p><p>Meredith had no idea that Jo watched the entire scene from the kitchen window, and her heart was filled with love for her protector. She now knew that there was no need to worry about Paul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Meredith/Arizona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meredith/Arizona! Arizona spends the day sleeping off a headache</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this after spending a day in bed because of a migraine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arizona's head pulsed with pain as she woke up for the third time that day. This morning, Arizona woke up with a nauseating headache. Meredith called the hospital and explained that Arizona wouldn't be coming into work, a d quietly shuffled the kids out the door. It wasn't often that this happened, but when it did Arizona was incapacitated for the whole day. Any sound would ricochet around her head like a bullet, and lights would leave her paralyzed in extreme pain. Most of the time, she couldn't even eat because the overwhelming pain made her stomach churn. </p><p>Arizona sent a mental thank you out to Meredith for closing the blinds before she left. Thankfully, the lack of sound and light was finally causing the horrible pain to ease. She rolled over gently and blindly reached towards the nightstand for the chart that Meredith had made before she left. It was just a large sticky note with the times that Arizona filled in for when she took painkillers. Finally, her hand made contact with the paper and she slowly brought it close to her face to check if she could take some extra strength tylenol. Arizona breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw that it had been long enough for her to take two more. Her hand wrapped around the cold bottle and she quickly popped two of the pills in her mouth. She chugged half a bottle of water with it, and groaned and she rolled back over. The blonde was ready for another nap, and hopefully when she woke up the pulsing pain behind her eyes would be no more.</p><p>The next time Arizona woke up, she felt arms softly wrapped around her. The pain was still there in the back of her head, but it had dulled considerably. The house was still quiet, so Arizona assumed that Meredith put the kids to bed. She must have slept through them coming home. She felt Meredith's arm squeeze her gently, and Arizona smiled and reached back to pat her wife gently</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Teddy/Arizona/Meredith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teddy/Arizona/Meredith! After Prince is brought home, Meredith decides to ignore her lovers for a day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meredith aggressively stabbed her green salad with her fork as she watched Arizona casually flirt with Teddy across the cafeteria. The two had brought home a dog yesterday, and while the children were excited for the new addition, Meredith was not. That was why she was currently eating with Amelia and Maggie, instead of the two women she had grown to love. It seemed like Teddy and Arizona weren't worried about the silent treatment that Meredith was giving them, and that bothered the general surgeon even more. She angrily speared a cucumber slice and narrowed her eyes at the couple. Amelia and Maggie watched on with amused smiles. They both knew that Meredith would cave eventually, and they had seen the fluffy dog that was brought home. He was downright adorable, and definitely was a little prince.</p><p>"Do they even know the work that goes into having a dog? We're doctors! We don't have time to raise kids, do surgeries, and make sure an animal is fed!" Meredith's sudden outburst caused Maggie to jump in her seat, but Amelia just rolled her eyes while chewing. They both watched as Meredith continued to attack her salad like it had offended her. Amelia decided to try to calm her friend down. "Didn't Robbins say that they already hired somebody to help with Prince," she tried to point out to the annoyed woman. Meredith shot her a glare and pointed her fork at Amelia in a warning. The other surgeon raised her hands in surrender, hoping to ward off any fork related stabbings. </p><p>Meredith's head quickly turned when she heard Arizona laugh at something Teddy said. She really wanted this small spat to end because she actually missed the pair. Meredith had spent the day ducking into patients room in an attempt to avoid them, which had the hospital staff giving her weird looks. She wasn't even really mad about Prince. He was a cute dog, and Bailey was already in love with the little guy. Plus, Meredith was already thinking about finding a dog for the kids. It was the fact that neither woman had asked her about it, or even let her come with them. It was a total surprise when the two walked in the house with the pet carrier and various pet supplies. She at least would've asked them before bringing a dog home.</p><p>Maggie shook Meredith's shoulder, causing her to come back to reality. It was obvious that Maggie and Amelia were done eating, but Meredith had barely touched her salad. She waved the women off, and turned her glare back on Teddy and Arizona. They were both looking at her, and Arizona gave a little wave to Meredith. Meredith huffed and a abruptly stood up with her tray of salad. She walked over to the food waste bin, and dumped it in there before leaving the cafeteria. It was going to take more the Arizona's dimples and Teddy's amazing figure to fix this mess.</p><p>Meredith didn't make it far before she felt a strong grip wrap around her arm. "Wait, let us explain," Teddy told her while Arizona walked in front of Meredith. Meredith scoffed and tried to move away, but both women moved with her. "We wanted to surprise you! We know you secretly wanted a dog too." Arizona rushed to speak before the other women could get away. Meredith paused and glance at both women. She was skeptical about what they said, but both women had a heart of gold a d loved to give gifts. She thought for a moment, and then decided to forgiven the small miscommunication. She smiled as one of her hands cupped Arizona's cheek and gently brought her in for a quick kiss. After, she turned towards Teddy and did the same. "I'll forgive you, but next time let me in on the surprise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Callie/Arizona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Calzona! Arizona, Callie, and Sofia take a family trip to a local aquarium.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never once been to New York, but a quick google search told me about an aquarium so here we are</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arizona woke up to a slightly cold bed and the sound of footsteps heading towards her bed. The bed suddenly dipped with the weight of a small child throwing themselves on it, and she couldn't resist the smile that bloomed on her face. Before Sofia could fully reach her, Arizona popped up and grabbed her child around the middle to tickle her. The laughs of the kid filled the apartment, and soon Arizona joined in. Callie casually made her way into the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe. Her two favorite people in the world were currently in the middle of a tickle fight, and the sight filled her with joy.</p><p>It was going to be a big day for the trio, because Arizona hadn't fully explored the city. Sofia had been waiting for days to be able to show her Mommy the best spot in New York City, the New York Aquarium. Callie had taken Sofia there multiple times, but the young girl never got tired of going. Now, Sofia's dream of having both her mommies go with her would come true. Callie walked over to where the two were, and scooped up her daughter so Arizona could begin to get ready. Before she left the room with the wiggling child, she blew a kiss to her wife. Arizona pretended to catch it and smiled softly at the pair.</p><p>It didn't take long for the small family to eat the simple breakfast that Callie had made. It was just pancakes with fresh fruit, which was pretty easy for the surgeon to make. Once they were all fueled up, they headed to the car and Arizona prepared herself mentally for the hours long car ride. New York traffic was something she would never get use to, but it was worth it to see the smile on her adorable daughter's face. Sofia, being the impatient kid she was, spent most of the ride asking if they were there yet. Callie tried her best to distract Sofia with singing along to the songs one the radio, but Sofia was just too excited to show her Mommy the cute sea lions and otters for it too work. Finally, Callie pulled the car into a parking space at the famous aquarium and the family headed towards the ticket booth.</p><p>It didn't take long for Sofia to grab both women's hand and start dragging them to the Sea Cliff exhibit. She was so sure that would be Arizona's favorite. Callie and Arizona echanged loving glances over thier kids head, happy to be together again. "Mama! Look at the otters," Sofia shouted once they got to the exhibit. The exhibit was bigger then Arizona expected and her mouth opened in shock. This was just one part of the huge aquarium, and she had a feeling it was going to be a long, but rewarding, day. The family spent some time watching the different animals diving off the cliffs and splashing around in the clear water. Callie moved them along after about an hour, knowing that there was still more to show Sofia had more she wanted to show Arizona.</p><p>They went to the shark exhibit next, and Arizona was shocked again at the size and detail. She was nervous about the tube part of the exhibit at first, but after a reassuring kiss from her beloved wife she walked through the tunnel. The different sharks and fish swam around them and Sofia tried to get close to the glass. Arizona grabbed her hand again, not really trusting that the glass wouldn't break and flood the entire place. Callie chuckled at her wife, having already fought this battle multiple time with the curious child. To her surprise though, Sofia didn't argue and just pulled her mom along out of the tunnel and over to a different part of the enormous room. </p><p>The day continued with Sofia dragging her mother's along to different places in the large park, until finally it was time for the best part. The aquatheater was packed, but Callie managed to find some seats near the front where they could see both pools easily. The clear water was sparkling in the sun, and Sofia started bouncing happily in her seat. Everybody loves a good sea lion show, and the ones here were always great. The show started and the small family watched as the trainer helped the sea lions perform. Their slippery bodies flipped through the air and glided through the water with ease. The impressive show was just long enough to start to tire out Sofia, and when it was over the family hit a nearby food truck before heading back to the car. It was beginning to get dark, but no stars were visible because of the city lights.</p><p>On the drive back, Sofia fell asleep letting the two wives have a quiet moment for themselves. It had been a long day, and Arizona's leg had softly begun to ache. Callie was tired too, but was more used to the fast pace Sofia liked to go at when the visited the amazing aquarium. Both were happy with how the day had gone, and the smiles and laughs that were shared would always be a fond memory. Of course, neither parent was aware that Sofia was already planning out how to convince them that the Central Park Zoo was going to be the next visit and that she was sure it would be soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Teddy/Arizona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teddy/Arizona! Arizona is willing to be a friend, even if she wants to be more. This is pretty short</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arizona watched as Teddy rounded the corner, probably heading towards Mark's office. The fake smile she had slowly laid off her face and she sighed to herself. Mark wasn't good enough for her friend, but it was Arizona's fault for pushing Teddy towards dating. She was secretly hoping that Teddy would have asked her out to dinner. The plan had backfired though, and now her close friend was dating the plastic surgeon. Arizona knew that it wouldn't work out, and she would be waiting in the wings to pick up the pieces that Mark left behind. Eventually, she would get over this crush she had on the taller woman. For now, Arizona would keep quiet about her feelings and continue being the friend Teddy needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Jo/Meredith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jo/Meredith! Meredith is seriously injured, and Jo worries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilson was a fighter. She had fought for what she wanted her entire life. That's how she managed to get away from an abusive situation. It was how she managed to get into one of the highest rated hospitals to do her internship. It was how she became the surgeon she was today. She would always fight her way into a better position, but as she watched Meredith get hooked up to various machines she realized this wasn't something she could fight.</p><p>Machines beeped and doctors shouted orders, but Jo stood there watching. Everything seemed to be in a haze and her brain wouldn't focus. The only thought running through her head was about Meredith's safety. There wasn't anything she could do to help. Alex had already pushed her away claiming she was too close to Meredith. Still, Jo couldn't bring herself to leave the room. She stood still in the corner of the room, unable to tear her eyes away from the pale figure on the bed. Her ears starting ringing, and her hands were shaking. Fear was taking over, but she still couldn't move her feet. Jo knew that now was the time to leave, but her legs weren't listening.</p><p>Kepner appeared in front of her, and Jo could see her mouth moving. April was obviously saying something to her, but the ringing in her ears wasn't letting the words register. She couldn't hear the beeping of the machines, let alone whatever the trauma surgeon was saying. April realized this and grabbed Jo's arm softly pulling her out of the room and down the hall. It wasn't long until April stopped and started speaking to Jo again. The ringing had faded some, but the shaking had spread from her hands and now Jo's whole body was trembling. Her vision was still hazy, and April's words sounded like a jumbled mess. She couldn't recognize where she was. She knew that it was somewhere far away from Meredith, and that was enough to quicken her breathing. Kepner forced her down into a nearby chair, and put a water bottle into the younger women's hands. Jo focused on the cold feeling of the plastic and slowly she felt her brain start to unscramble. She took a few sips of the cold water as the ringing faded completely. Now, she could hear what April was saying.</p><p>"It's going to be fine, Jo. Meredith's a fighter. She'll be fine." Once the Jo heard those words, she realized that April was right. That's what had brought them together. Neither was willing to back down from a challenge. Jo couldn't fight this battle, but Meredith would. She would fight, and come back better then before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>